


Frozen Trust

by starwarsbard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Soft Din Djarin, cliche stupidity, cuddle or die, din swears but we don't understand it lol, i love this man, i wrote this before season 2 was even announced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsbard/pseuds/starwarsbard
Summary: The Razor Crest is freaking broken, (big shock there) and it's too cold to exist without cuddling. A common trope but a good trope I swear.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Frozen Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man... it's another... one of those... dumb Mando fics... where we're really cold... and we gotta cuddle. I'm gonna be honest here and tell y'all I wrote this quite a bit ago long before we knew anything about season 2. The Razor Crest is how I want it to be here, which is big enough to have a random captains quarters up the cockpit ladder. With that being said, please enjoy me taking a shot at writing this trope that was beaten to death months ago. I still think it's pretty neat.

The Razor Crest felt absolutely, undoubtedly, kriffing  _ freezing.  _ You glared at the durasteel around you, providing little protection from the raging storm outside. 

Had you known you’d be stuck with a damaged heating system, you surely would have packed warmer clothing besides your usual get up. Your back pressed uncomfortably against the frigid metal on the cockpit’s floor. Shivers twisted your body as you continued an almost futile attempt at restarting the electricals under the dash. You didn’t know how much longer you would have until you passed out from subzero exhaustion. 

The Mandalorian sauntered into the cockpit, and if he were cold, he didn’t show it. He had busied himself with first tucking the tiny creature into its pram with a heated blanket and then volunteering himself to check the outside of the Crest for problems. He must have returned from the latter, but even with snow falling off his form, he seemed to be in much better shape than you. 

“Nothings damaged, it's internal,” his simple answer almost had you groaning. No external damage meant you have to keep fiddling with the wires and fuse boards while keeping yourself pressed against the durasteel. 

“You’re cold,” he stated so plainly that a weak, humorless chuckle left your mouth. You knew that his helmet probably had heat signature readings and yours must have been much lower than usual, but that didn’t stop you from scoffing

“Trust me, I kno-,” before you could complete your snippy answer, another shiver shook your entire body and you groaned. 

At seeing your obvious and uncontrollable discomfort, Mando cocked his helmet to the side as if he were thinking. After a beat of silence, he spoke again. 

“Up,” he stated it as an order, no room for compromise, but you still questioned it due to its abruptness. 

“What?”

“ _ Up _ ,” he said it again, fuller, the vocoder barely cutting it off at the end. You decided listening to the highly trained bounty hunter was in your best interests and started an attempt at sitting up. When your movements stopped short with another shiver, he reached down with one of his large hands, wrapping around your forearm and pulling you up while making sure to mind your head. 

Upon standing up with his help, you leaned a bit too much forward on accident due to your less than ideal state. When your hand landed on his breastplate to steady yourself, you hissed at the cold bite of beskar that had just been out in the snow. His next movements seemed almost apologetic. In a swift flash in your peripherals that you couldn’t quite process with your sluggish condition, he had balanced you away from the chill of his armor, detached his cape from behind him, and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

The material scratched against your skin, but having a layer between you and the icy air proved to be helpful regardless. It also occurred to you that it must be a moisture resistant fabric considering there were no traces of snow. 

Mando pulled it around you tight, and you gratefully grabbed at the ends, keeping it exactly where he left it. He walked you backwards, catching your arm once more as he leaned you back into his chair which stood closer to the front of the cockpit. You hadn’t sat there before, and although the very thought of sitting in a chair that undoubtedly belonged to him made your cheeks heat up, you tucked your knees up to your chest to hopefully distract him from your flustered face. 

Your half made diversion didn’t seem to do anything as he swiftly moved a gloved hand underneath your chin, tilting your head up slightly. The gesture sent a new wave of heat through your body, and you tried not to think of the man undoubtedly staring at you beneath all that beskar. As soon as the touch came, it disappeared, and Mando turned to lay on the ground where you had just been. 

“Is it circuits?”

You shook your head, offering a slightly better answer now that you were slightly warmer. 

“No, that was the first thing I checked.”

“Wiring?”

You shook your head again and this time told him exactly what you worked on. He remained respectfully silent as you explained, working on the board and avoiding the parts you had already tried. A couple minutes of work offered him success and you hummed pleasantly at the sound of the ship’s heater rumbling back to life deep below you. Yet another shiver ran through your body, reminding you that it would be quite a while until the Crest returned to a comfortable temperature. Still, you didn’t want to impede on Mando’s kindness anymore. As he stood from the floor, you rose from the seat, getting ready to head back down the ladder to your quarters by holding out his cape.

“No,” you froze at his gruff response, looking back up at him and then back down to the cape dangling from your hands, “Heat rises, you’re staying up here,” another order that made too much sense for you to refuse. He stopped momentarily to see if the baby still slept, and once done, he led you to the door directly opposite the cockpit. You followed drowsily, unable to think of anything besides a warm blanket. 

He ushered you into the captain's quarters that you had never seen. The four walls of durasteel were no different than your room downstairs, but his bed seemed to be larger than your own, all in good reason with his stature. You had never seen the door open and you wondered if he ever used it, but the disheveled blankets told you he did. 

“Sleep,” Mando pushed you gently onto his bed and you hissed at the coolness of the sheets against your back. This time you opposed him simply for being too nice. 

“I can't take your bed,” you moved to sit up, but he pushed you back again. 

“You can, sleep.”

You snapped back this time, definitely too lost in your mind to understand the weight of your own words. 

“The only way I’ll take your bed is if you share it with me,” a mortified look came over your features after you realized what you said. You started to back track immediately, “I’m sorry... that’s not… I meant…”

As you continued to make a fool of yourself, Mando showed no discomfort, instead replying with ease. 

“Okay.”

You took a double take after his response, feeling extremely cautious of his ease in answering. 

“Are you sure?”

This time he answered with a nod, already tapping at his vambrace and demagnetizing his armor. Beskar thumped onto a table near your head, and soon enough, every part of his sacred protection besides his helmet shone on the table. He also slipped off his gloves, tossing them aside as well as you caught sight of the tanned skin beneath. You had seen his skin before mostly to help with medical issues, but he had never touched you with his bare hands. The thought of it caused you to shiver again, which you were sure he thought nothing of. 

For a man as terrifying as the Mandalorian, he treated you with such gentleness and calculation. Shifting you almost  _ tenderly _ and making sure that he didn’t brush you up against the durasteel wall. He made a quick move of moving over you, and you scooted for him while he became a protective barrier from said wall that was flush against the bed. 

You weren’t quite sure what you were allowed to touch, but he made up your mind for you, shifting his right arm beneath your head while the other pulled up the blankets just below your arm. Mando’s hand stopped just an inch short of your exposed skin. 

“May I?”

Polite as ever. 

“Yeah.”

At the contact of your skin, Mando cursed in a language you didn’t know, deep and heavy as the indecipherable sounds left his lips. His voice had few differential tones, but in your time with him, you had been able to learn how to pick up on slight changes. This vocal timbre showed the slightest hint of worry and that idea made you blush in a way you hoped he wouldn’t notice. 

“You’re  _ freezing,”  _ his large hands immediately started smoothing over your skin and an embarrassing noise left your lips. They felt like fire in comparison to your skin and you gladly welcomed the burning sensations they left behind, shoving down your embarrassment in favor of using this furnace of a man for warmth. His hands then slipped under the hem of your shirt, and you exhaled as the bare skin of his palms rubbed the freezing expanse of your back. You tried cuddling into his neck on instinct, but when he leaned his helm against the soft skin of your cheek, a distasteful whine pressed through your lips. 

“Sorry,” he moved his head back away from you, taking the warmth of his neck with him. 

“S’okay,” you smashed the words together in a sluggish way, not wanting to alarm him about feeling pressured about his helmet, “I get it.”

You were hoping to leave it at that so you wouldn’t bother him about his creed anymore. From the very beginning you tried to avoid it out of respect, knowing that he probably had heard every question in the galaxy. You sometimes wondered if your tendency not to pry happened to be the reason he kept you around. 

He said something gruffly once more in the language you knew nothing of before he moved. You felt him shift to reach behind you and you barely caught him in your gaze grabbing at his vambrace before the room fell into darkness. More shifting accompanied by a hiss you had never heard, but knew the weight of, sounded and bounced against the durasteel. You closed your eyes on instinct, even though the pitch black prevented you seeing anyways. 

“ _ Mando,”  _ it came out a little more panicked than you expected, “You don’t have to. I don’t want you to break your creed just because I’m  _ cold.” _

Instead of putting it back like you had hoped, you felt him shrug. 

“Loophole.”

For the first time you heard his voice unmodulated. The velvety sound washed over you and relaxed you more than you wanted to admit. You couldn’t find a way to put into words how much he intrigued you. You could barely explain how you had started to fall for him. Without even seeing his face, you had seen the man beneath the beskar time and time again through his actions. 

It  _ surprised _ you at the beginning. Seeing how kind he could be towards you, how sweetly he treated the kid, how gentle he really could be even though he hunted people for a living. . 

Now he surprised you yet again by trusting you with the most sacred part of his life. 

You could almost get high on the feeling of his trust, and suddenly all you wanted was to hear his voice like this until the stars turned cold.

Mando guided you to tuck your head beneath his chin once more. This time you were greeted with  _ blissful  _ warmth as your forehead met skin. You nuzzled his jawline, feeling the tiniest ghost of stubble there. 

“Hmm?”

He caught on it immediately.

“What is it?”

You smirked in the darkness, no longer quivering as he chased away the cold under your skin. 

“I pictured you clean shaven,” you weren’t quite sure why you said it, maybe hoping to hear his voice again. 

You had made him chuckle before, but the vocoder always cut it off. This time proved deep and wonderful and his chest shook next to you. You reveled in the warmth that reverberated from him as you tucked yourself further into the broad expanse next to you. 

He answered smoothly, leaning right into your ear as he did. 

“I usually am, but this last quarry didn’t give me a moment to breathe, and when I came back, you were halfway to freezing,  _ sweet girl.” _

The endearment caused you to exhale embarrassingly loud, squirming as yet another pleasant chill went down your spine. 

“You like that name?”

You knew there stood no point in denying. 

“Yeah…”

He seemed pleased at your answer, moving both your hands and placing them under his shirt. At first you were slightly confused, but you sighed as your palms were pressed between his hand and his stomach, acting as a heater for your poor fingers. 

He finally responded. 

“Good.”

You couldn’t help the way you melted under Mando’s attention. Cycles upon cycles of silent pining had left you wanting him to notice you more and more. Now that every part of him suddenly focused on all of you at once, the intensity of it had you suffocating in an indescribable way. 

Mando moved his hand from where it pressed both of yours into his skin. He quickly found your face, catching your chin like he had before, and then cupping your cheek. 

His voice, as melodious as it was deep, spoke exactly what you were thinking. 

“Can I kiss you?”

The question took you breath away in the most wonderful way possible. After all this time dancing around each other you could finally say with certainty he saw you in the same way you saw him. It felt exhilarating. 

You voice caught on your sheepish answer. 

“Y- yes… please.”

Mando slotted his thumb against your lips, briefly pulling them apart before using the digit to guide his own to yours in the pitch black. He briefly caught the digit between both of your mouths, before he moved it away and pressed against you in a searing kiss. 

Instantly you felt weightless. 

Dizziness overtook your mind as the man you had thought of for so long kissed your breath away and rolled over you to further press you into his bed. It probably would feel like a lewd position with anyone else, but it felt innocent and desperate with Mando above you. He leaned his weight onto you, still bracing himself with the arm beneath your head. You didn’t mind the weight in the slightest, enjoying the extra warmth. 

His left hand left your face, opting to run up and down your side and arm once again, still very aware of his main goal to service you by warming you to the bones. No doubt a man on a mission, his focus remained as he shifted his weight into his knees so as to free both hands. Mando gripped your waist, still balanced well enough to lean in for another scalding kiss. All you could sense was  _ Mando,  _ and you didn’t want it any other way. 

You found your hands wandering up this time, slotting at his cheeks and feeling the structure of his face. When he pulled away, you traced a prominent nose and freshly kiss-swollen lips with the lightest of touches. He practically growled into your hand, and you would have thought you did something wrong had he not immediately started kissing your neck. 

You laced your fingers into soft locks of hair and tugged slightly until he hummed against your pulse point. He whispered into your ear once more in between more frenzied kisses on the soft skin of your throat. 

“I’m never letting you go.”

You were more than fine with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will give away both my kidneys for just one smooch from Din Djarin that's all folks I hope you enjoyed. Also you can't tell me this song doesn't fit the vibes here... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkH5cJOBDk0 SING IT MR. SHEERAN!


End file.
